Happy Blackout Birthday!
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: One-shot/maybe two-shot! Midnight is suppose to be when you sleep, but a certian Egyptian has another plan in mind. With horror moive, black outs, and glow-in-the-dark markers anything can happen.
1. Little gift one

**Me: Woot! Today's Ryou's birthday! Awe, it's like yesterday since I wrote my first birthday fic about him.**

**Ayume: You are weird, and THAT WAS LAST YEAR!**

**Bakura: You would think she would of did an tendershipping style fic for this right?**

**Marik: =smirks= She's into our hikari's a little TOO much.**

**Me: =pouts= but they're kawaii together! Plus, This time, I got four days to work on this one, not two night's like the other one. -_-'**

**Bakura: So that's why it looked all rushed the older one.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Ayume: Plus, at least you REMEMBER this time!**

**Marik: =laughs= You forgot your favorite character's birthday last year? That's just sad dude, just sad.**

**Me: T_T shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Marik: =smirks= The insane chick doesn't own none of the characters or the movie. But she does have it.**

**Bakura: Enjoy the weird fic about our hikari's. Oh, caution; Malik and Ryou may or may not be alittle Ooc.**

* * *

It was late, no sound but the light breathing coming from the cloud covered bed. It's owner curled up in the warmth that was under the thick blanket. It was just a peaceful night; light tapping of rain on his window, The cool darkness that surrounded him in dancing shadows, the little night light by his bed. Yup, it was another perfect night's sleep-

_Tap, Tap, Tap!_

Ryou moaned curling tighter under his cocoon. Rain was hard to sleep through in this season. He sighed, a smile on his lips as he relaxed his body into another deep slumber. Hands curled around his messy white locks calming him down from the tapping that got louder the more time pasted.

_Tap, Tap, Tap!_

He flipped over on his back, his eyes still shut. He was to lazy to get up and switch on his radio to drive the rain out of his ears. He just wanted sleep. Tomorrow was coming soon, and he doesn't want to be tired for any of that day.

_Tap, Tap, Knock!_

His mind didn't register the extra sound that seemed to pierce through the tapping. Ryou's body was to tired to move and his eyes didn't want to open. He groaned from the cold touches at kissed his bare belly. Flipping back to his side, he pulled the shirt down and rubbed his eyes.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Brown eyes blinked and shut tight. The tapping of the rain was one thing, but who would be knocking on his door at…He turned his head around and growled. Midnight!

_Who in Ra's name would be up this late?_ He mentally screamed as he pulled himself up in a sitting position. Rubbing his tired eyes Ryou dangled his legs over the side of the bed and sighed.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Again Ryou growled. He hated getting up early, and would be more mad if who ever at his door was just trying to wake him up for something foolish. When his foot made contact to the wood floor freezing spikes shot up his leg making him shiver and recoil. That woke him!

"Where is my slippers?" He asked the wind as he swung his head around the room for the objects. Rain mix with night equals cold feet and colds. He blinked and listened. Silence, except the tapping of rain. He smirked throwing his blanket over his body as he fell on top of the bed. His freezing foot becoming less numb under the warmth of his thick cover.

He moaned in pleasure and let out a yawn. _Must of gave up and gone home. _He giggled embracing the hugs of his favorite blanket. The rain outside was pounding away on the rooftops like drums.

Ryou was about to go back into his dream world when the unexpected happened.

_TAP, TAP, TAP!_

His eyes shot open as his body flew off the covers over his head. He stared at the window, nervously. "H-hello?" Ryou called out, gripping the hem of the blankets tightly. There was one thing wrong with this.

He was on the second floor!

TAP, TAP, TAP!

Ryou whimpered lowering his head and crawling back. He saw a horror movie like this with Bakura. Some crazy mad man knocking on the window and when you go to see who it is WHAMP, your dead with an axe in your head.

The tapping continued getting impatient the longer he let it go. Ryou jumped when he heard a murmur behind the curtain covered glass. _OH MY RA!, The crazy mad man wants to hit me with an axe and steal my lips for his collection! _

Throwing the blanket over his head Ryou went into a ball. His body shook from the images that flew in the hikari's mind. Tapping, yelling, screaming, blood, lips! He's going to kill Bakura if he survives this!

Just then, he heard words in the rain's lullaby. They were illegible and silenced out by the tapping. But, beyond all that he could hear his name. He pulled the blankets off his head and leaned forward to hear better.

"…Ryou…open up!…" He blinked. Ryou sighed scratching the back of his head. He knew that voice. And that person is going to be pushed off his balcony for scary him half to death. And that was his only death left, Bakura and Marik had the other half.

Finally calming down, Ryou sluggishly jumped out of his bed, the cold floor boards sending shock waves of icy needles up his legs and to his spine. He shivered wrapping his arms around his small frame as he made his way to the window. If he's wrong and this wasn't the person who he thought it was, then he is kissing life good bye.

Standing in front of the curtains he sighed. He winced when his arms left his body to the cold and gripped the dancing curtains instead. Biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, Ryou pulled open the curtains with such force he wouldn't be surprised if they ripped. He stood there, his eyes still closed as he held his breath. After awhile the tapping happened again and his name being called in nothing but whispers behind the wet glass. Taking a deep breath he opened one eye then the other. He groaned, _Yup, going to push you off._

Malik smiled pressing both hands on the window and then his face. "Ryou! I thought I could never get you up!" He shouted, which was muffled by the rain and glass. "Can you open the window, it's cold out here!"

Ryou sighed unlatching the latch but wished he didn't. Right when his fingers flipped the little handle over Malik forgotten he was laying most of his weight on the glass. He yelped losing his balance and falling on top of the only thing that was in his way.

Malik winced in pain and pushed himself arm length off the ground and groaned rubbing his head. "Never am I doing that again." He said sitting straight up and blowing warmth into his hands. A little moan made him froze in place. He looked down and hissed. "Opps, sorry, Ry."

The hikari glared up at the Egyptian, his hands tangled in his messy hair over his head. Scowling, he freed one of his hands and pointed at the one on top of him. "You better be glad your not still on that ledge or I would of pushed you off for waking me up this early!"

"You wouldn't do that, I'm your best friend!" Malik whined. He leaned forward, adding more weight on Ryou's stomach. "Besides," He smirked resting one hand over the other's head. "I like it here."

Ryou growled moving his head up. "Malik, you love everyone's houses! You like Marik's for the weapons he hangs all over the place, Bakura's for all the surround sound he has on his Tv for horror movies! And you only like mine's cause I have food!"

Malik shook his head placing his other hand on the free side of Ryou's head. "Yes, but, I was talking about where I am _now._" He wiggled his brows leaning more foreword.

It finally struck the white haired teen hard. He blushed dropping his head back and stared up at the lavender eyes. Ryou tried to move but the weight on his stomach prevented him. "Malik, get off." He whimpered wiggling about more, but the outcome was the same.

The smirk only grew larger on those tan lips as he purred at his trapped prey. "Oh, I'll get off if you do something for me." He whispered out leaning in more closer.

Ryou's blush deepen. His hands found themselves gripped tightly over his head by the other's. Malik used his free one to poke Ryou's cheek. "Your so cute when you blush." His lips formed a sly grin as he hid his hand behind his back and got closer to the frighten teen's face. "Ryou, I hope your ready for this."

His lips were so close to his. He could feel his breath ride up his cheek as he spoke. Ryou was scared. _You know what! I would had better chance with the crazy man!_ He closed his eyes as he saw Malik parting his lips. Ryou's heart pounded heavily in his chest, he would of escaped if his heart pounded more harder and knocked the crazed teen off him. He waited for it, the crash of his first kiss being stolen. But what was on his lips wasn't what he expected.

Brown orbs fluttered open and widened. He _really _didn't expected this!

"Watch Paranormal Activity with me!" Malik cheered pushing the DVD cover into Ryou's face.

Ryou growled head butting the case out of his face so he could glare that the happy teen. "You climbed up a second story building, scaring the hell out of me, and getting my clothes wet just to watch a movie with you?"

Malik nodded and smiled like a young child when they gotten candy from someone. "Yup! It's more fun at night!"

"You know how bloody annoying you are?" He yelled as he finally realized his legs were free.

"But, I wanted to watch it with only you." Malik smiled, if he had one, Malik would be wagging his tail. "And plus, I know you had nothing else better to do!"

A loud yelp was heard in the air. Ryou stood up ringing out his shirt and glaring at the hikari that was rolling on the ground holding his pride and joy. "I was sleeping! Ra, don't you ever think that, oh I don't know, that maybe I would be sleeping at midnight."

Malik whimpered, little tear buds in the corner of his eyes. "But," He hissed rolling onto his back with his limbs outstretched around him. He looked up at Ryou with sad eyes. "I neva saw this movie and I thought maybe you didn't either." He pouted blowing the wet bangs out of his face. "Plus," He looked back up and grinned foolishly. "My house's heater is off."

Ryou shook his head running his digits through his hair. "And right there, is another reason why you love my house. Free Heating!" Pulling his shirt, Ryou sighed. "Great, now I'll have to change. Thanks a lot."

The Egyptian sat up sitting crossed legged on the ground and watched Ryou walked to his closet and pulling out a long sleeved shirt and some sweat pants. He must of forgotten who was in his room cause he started pulling off his shirt and then going for his pants.

Malik blushed looking away. Ryou never changed in front of him. Even Bakura was pushed out of his room when he just wanted to change his shirt.

Peeking in the corner of his eye, Malik could see Ryou in nothing but his boxers. The blush darkening as the hikari pouted looking at his semi-wet Invader Zim boxers. His pale fingers grabbed the hem of them and started to pull them down till Malik eeped yelling, "Ryou, Your little peep show is going a little to far don't you think!"

Ryou whipped his head around and total horror was shown. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get the Ra out of my room, Pervert!" He screamed throwing his wet clothes at the Egyptian who scrambled on his feet and ran out the room slamming the door after him when a pair of jeans smacked on the wood.

His pale cheeks a total new color red. He let out a flustered yell kicking the door. "Your sick, Malik! I can't believe you were watching me!"

Malik was leaning against the door on the other side trying to catch his breath. "I didn't mean to!" He replied, his tan face having a long line of red going across from it. "You should of remembered I was still in there!"

"I was half asleep!" Came the whine from the opposite side. "And guess who's fault that was."

Gulping, Malik slid down holding his head in his hands. _Oh My Ra, Oh My Ra, Oh my RA! _He screamed in his head as he sat on the floor. _I saw Ryou strip! He was stripping in front of me! Thank you, Ra!_

The door suddenly open causing the teen to fall backwards and hitting his head on the hard floor. He groaned rubbing it and blinked looking up at the teen that stood over him. The glare more stronger then last time.

"I sure hope you have a death wish." Ryou commented stepping over the Egyptian and turning back around to frown at him. His pale hands on his hips as he lean foreword. "Cause if you do that again, I will murder you."

Malik smirked sitting up and placing his hand over his heart. "I promise to the hot and sexy gods!"

Ryou groaned walking away down the hall. Malik soon followed, his smirk not fading. "Are we going downstairs to watch the movie now?"

The white head blinked turning back at him confused. "What movie?"

Pulling out the movie from his back pocket-Ryou hope was his back pocket- and dropping it in Ryou's surprised hands, Malik grinned. "This one, Silly-Billy!" He pointed at the front cover. "It's suppose to be REALLY good! Bakura let me borrow it and since he's out of town with Marik, I thought maybe you and I can have an 'all hikari night.'"

Flipping the cover over, Ryou scanned over the info and sweat dropped. He knew this movie. He saw it on the commercials, yes it was good, but it was scary. And scary and him; they don't match.

"Sorry Malik, but you know I don't like horror movies." The face Malik was making after he said that made him winced. "B-But, I guess I'll watch it. You came all this way in the rain to see it with me."

Malik squealed twirling around chanting, "He said yes, he said yes, he said yes!"

Ryou giggled turning away and heading down the stairs, "Come on, Pervert. I don't have all night."

Malik stopped mid-second. A thought crossed his mind, a nice evil one that would please the two yami's for his great mind. "Pop it in, I'll be there in a sec."

Ryou nodded and descended down the steps with some trouble in the dark. Malik smirked running down the hall the other way. _Oh, he will surely kill me after this, but the outcome will be so juicy!_

* * *

Ryou was all nice and comfy on his bloody red couch. In his lap was a big bowl of popcorn and on the floor by his feet; two cans of soda. He stuff a handful of popcorn in his mouth and watched as Malik tugged on the shirt the hikari let him borrow.

"Are you sure you don't have anything bigger?" He asked pulling on the neck piece again.

The pale teen nodded, "Yeah, Bakura took all his clothes when he moved out." He glanced at the Tv, the movie was still in the beginning. So nothing really happened yet. "And those are the biggest shirts I have."

Malik blinked and smirked leaning back snatching himself a handful of the buttery snack. "So that answers it, You Are smaller then me."

Ryou groaned annoyed taking a sip of his soda. "It's nice that you think those things, dude." He remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yea-huh?" Malik leaned forward. "Hey, what was that?"

The hikari raised a brow and turned to the screen. "What?"

Malik pointed at the screen. "There look, the stair case lit up." The movie was playing the part where the couple was sleeping in bed and the stair case was in fact lit. In the background, Malik pointed out the sound of footsteps going up them, heavy and slowly.

Ryou slouched, Something was going to happen and he doesn't want to know. When the footsteps stopped the lights switched off on the screen making Ryou eep. The footsteps continued till…

"Malik, can we turn it off now?"

The Egyptian smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, scared are we?" He teased. He leaned back and patted the spot next to him. "You can come over here, I'll protect you."

Ryou shook his head and glared, "Like I'll ever let you touch me-"

_WHAM!_

A scream rode in the air as Malik's face gave off an evil all-knowing smirk. "Oh, what was all that talk about me not touching you?" He teased looking at the hikari that was a leech to his side, shaking and burying his face in Malik's borrowed shirt.

Ryou blushed into the fabric and looked up, his glare looking more like a pouting puppy. "I-I was cold!" He lied and jumped when the doorknob on the movie turned on it's own.

Malik sighed, the smirk not fading. "Awe, was the little angel cold?" He wrapped an arm around the teen making him yelp from surprise. "Then let me be your blanket." He said bring the body closer to him.

The teen tried to push back but every noise and scene that was on the movie made him go back to what he wanted to move away from.

"Your just lucky I can't hit you in this position." Ryou muttered. He glanced at the teen and pouted. _You knew I would do this!_

As if he could hear Ryou's thoughts, Malik looked down and smiled. He pat the white mess of hair and whispered, "You know, your hug is getting harder to breath through."

Ryou blinked and looked down. He blushed, indeed, his arms were wrapped around Malik's waist squeezing the air out of him. "Oh!" He let go pulling away covering his cheeks from the raising blush. "Sorry, Malik. I didn't mean to-" His lips were silenced when a finger tapped on them.

Malik smiled, "You don't need to apologize." He said cupping Ryou's chin and titling his head up to meet his lavender ones. "I kind of liked it when you were all over me."

Turning to move away but failing, Ryou bit his lower lip staring into those eyes that seemed to tell him to calm down. "Malik…"

Then those eyes were gone, wait, everything was gone.

Ryou panicked standing up and looking around into the darkness. "Malik!" He screamed. Everything was gone. No light could be seen, making the fears in Ryou rise. "MALIK!"

He couldn't see nothing. His eyes darted around him but he was trapped, trapped in the abyss. Right when he was about to call out the Egyptian's name a pair of arms rapped themselves around his shoulders causing Ryou to scream. " It got me! The demon from the movie got me! MALIK!"

Hot breath blew on his neck, the arms tightened, and his body was pushed back against his capturer. Ryou tried to escape but the arms were to strong for him. "Let me go! Malik!"

His mouth was covered by one of the hands while the other held his chest down. The body behind him moved foreword and the head lowered to his ear, it whispered, "Wow, you get really scared, huh?"

Brown orbs widen to the size of dinner plates. He looked in the corner of his eyes and saw a slight dark figure, the hair tickling his neck as he tried to turn fully around but the hand forbid him.

Ryou whimpered. When the hand was removed he spoke. "You jerk! Why didn't you answer me?"

Malik chuckled licking the bare spot on Ryou's neck making the teen shiver. "But, It was so good when you yelled out my name. Malik, Malik, Malik!" The hand on the teen's chest rode down the front and to the stomach where it rested. "Plus, your so cute when your scared."

Ryou swung his head back hitting the other's with a thump and then he was freed. The hikari turned around, his hands on his hips trying to find the moaning in pain Egyptian in the dark. "You thought it was funny to scare me half to death?" He yelled kicking the teen on the ground, but missed.

"Whoa!" Malik fell back and looked up. He could see the silhouette of the hikari clearly. Since he lived underground for so long, his vision was used to it. Malik grinned, "Hey, it wasn't my plan that the electricity is off." He stood up dusting his pants off. "I think it's a black out."

"What?" Ryou looked around the room and whimpered. "But how?"

Malik raised a brow. "The rain, duh."

"I can't be in the dark! That's when everything comes out and eats you!" He fell to his knees hugging them as he rocked back and forth. "It can't be. I'm not in the dark. You blindfolded me somehow. Yeah, that's it! And you muted the Tv, too."

Sighing, Malik dropped down. Patting the white hair that looked more like sliver in the darkness and whispered, "I didn't do anything. It's really a blackout, honey."

Ryou shook his head. "But it can't be it can't, it…Did you just call me honey?"

Malik smirked straightening up. "Yup, and I'm the bear! Roar." Using his hands as claws he hopped on the teen. "Now I have to eat you all up."

"Are you high?" He yelled kicking the _bear _fall of him and sitting up. He glared at the teen. "Why is it your always doing something like this to me?"

Lavender eyes blinked and Malik rolled over on his stomach. He kicked his legs in the air while used his arms as a headrest. He looked like one of those teenage girls in those chick-fics laying like that. "Cause I think it's cute when you blush."

Ryou growled flicking the Egyptian's nose who in return yelped holding it. "And I think it's annoying when you come over at midnight when I could be sleeping instead of hurting you in a blackout."

Malik licked his hands and hummed. "Your lips taste like popcorn."

Ryou blushed whipping his head at him. "How do you know what my lips taste like?"

"Cause I was using them to cover that big mouth of your's remember?" He held them up and smacked Ryou in the face with it. "See. Taste!"

"No!" Ryou fought to keep them away while at the same time keeping Malik at a distance. "I don't know where those have been!"

"They been on your lips!"

"Before that, baka! And get off me!"

Malik smirked sitting on Ryou's stomach once again. "Looky! Back on top!" He cheered waving his arms over his head singing, "I'm the king of the castle and your just the dirty little rascal!"

Ryou groaned rolling his eyes. "What is it with you touching me?"

The Egyptian leaned foreword, his lips only inches from the other's, "Cause your fluffy and touchable!"

Sighing, Ryou gave up. He rested his body under the other's weight and turned his head away. "Fine, whatever."

Malik blinked moving back slightly. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." He replied in a bored tone. Ryou turned back when the weight on his stomach disappeared. "Malik?" Right when those words were spoken his body was lifted off the ground. "Damn it, Malik! What now?"

"You said you were tired." Malik smiled carrying the hikari in his arms bridal style and walking to the stairs. "So, I'm taking you to bed."

Ryou blushed looking down and eeped. "Malik, I can walk you know. I just can't see."

Malik tsked shaking his head. He took the first step on the stair case before talking again. "But what if you tripped on something and hurt that little body of yours?" He said as he lightly kissed Ryou's forehead. "I would die if you even got a tiny scratch."

The hikari in his arms looked away embarrassed. _No one said that to me before. I guess it is nice he's here._

"Plus, I want to be the first to destroy that body of yours, too!"

Malik laughed evilly as the white head sweat dropped. _And the happy, cliché mood has ended, again._

Ryou blinked and noticed they were on the second floor already. Malik really can see good in the dark if he could walk up all those stairs without tripping, along with carrying a body.

"Malik," The said teen nodded. "Can I go down now, I feel weird getting carried."

Malik shook his head and stopped in front of the pale teen's room. "Nope, Married couples always carry they're brides."

"We're not married!" Ryou screamed.

"Oh, sure we are." Malik cheered. He kicked the door open and smirked. "And we're on our honeymoon, honey!"

Brown eyes widen. "Oh No."

"Oh Yes!" Malik nearly skipped to the bed as he dropped the hikari on top of it. "Now, are you ready for this?" He purred out grabbing the hem of his shirt.

Ryou yelped scooting back. "No! I'm not ready! I want to walk tomorrow! Malik, No!"

Malik smirked, "Well, to bad cause-" He through his shirt off and screamed,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"NO!" The hikari screamed going into a ball covering his eyes. He paused and looked up, "...What did you say?"

The Egyptian smiled pointing at his chest. "Read my body, dude." In glow-in-the-dark markers Malik wrote 'Happy Birthday, Ryou' in big letters going across his chest.

Ryou blinked and blinked and blinked and then… "YOUR AS INSANE AS YOUR YAMI!"

Malik smiled, "Thank you, honey!"

* * *

**Marik:...who agree's this was one crazy ass fic?**

**Bakura: =raises hand=**

**Ayume: =raises hand=**

**Alex (8 year old niece): =raises hand=**

**Anela(3 year old niece): =giggles and raises hand=**

**Me: O.O You guys are so mean to me!**

**Ayume: And we should care why again?**

**Me: T_T =holds up Anela=**

**Anela: =giggles and tilts head= Hi eweryboody!**

**Everyone: AHHH! The kawaii-ness! It burns!**

**Me: Bwhahahaha! That's right, I went there. And now...**

**Me, Ayume, Bakura, Marik, Alex, and Anela: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU-KUN!**

**Ryou: =appears= Um...thanks?**

**Me: =squeals= Please review! Or wish Ryou a happy birthday. =shrugs= anyone of them is good. ^w^**

**(P.s. If I should make another chapter on this tell me. It might be a lemon or not. XP)**


	2. Little gift two

**Me: OMR! 10 reveiws! THANK YOU! I love the reviews, shiny reviews, super shiny like the moon...=bites on one=**

**Readers: O_O...=backs away=**

**Me: NO, Don't go! We still have something to read here!**

**Ayume: Yeah, cause everyone LOVES your fics. -_-'**

**Bakura: Really? Then why did this get more hits then your horror story, "Darkness Falls"?**

**Me; O_O It did? =looks at the hits thingy=...YOUR RIGHT! =falls over= No one like's horror anymore.**

**Marik: Quit your crying and get up. Didn't you say you got a surprise for everyone?**

**Me: Oh Yeah! =sits up and smiles= I MADE AN APPLE!**

**Readers: T_T =throws an apple at me=**

**Me: OW!...oh yeah, it's called a lemon! XD**

**Marik: =sighs= The insane chick doesn't own the charaters...yeah, that's it.**

**Bakura: Enjoy the hot lemon she made...and you didn't do this before why?**

**Ayume: Cause she's to lazy!**

**Me; NOT! Now everyone SHUT UP before they all leave! =ties the readers to chairs= ENJOY! ^o^**

* * *

"YOU'RE AS INSANE AS YOUR YAMI!"

Malik smiled, "Thank you, honey!"

Ryou scowled crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. "Really, Malik, Sometimes I wonder if you get high just to torture me."

Malik titled his head, "I don't get high."

"Well, you act the part perfectly!" Ryou waved a finger at him. "hell, you can be the lead role in the whole play!"

The Egyptian kept his head in an angle, his face still looking like one of a confused puppy. "When did we start talking about plays? Well, while at that topic, Can we role play? I always wanted to try that."

Ryou's face was struck with horror. "No way in Shadow realm!" He shouted wrapping the blanket around his small frame. "I know your ways; first, we'll play it. Then, I'll start liking it which will get me too into it. Last, You go BOOM all over me!"

"…what's with the boom?"

"Cause you make that noise when you glomp someone!"

Malik blinked and giggled, his blonde hair bouncing with his shaking head. "Your weird, when have I ever done that to anyone?"

Ryou glared. "Every morning when I come to school. You glomp me and scream, 'BOOM!'"

"But it's fun glomping the kitty!" Malik smiled inching a little closer. "Plus, the squeal you do makes me feel _so _good."

The blush on Ryou's face darken as he covered more of his body under the blanket. "Well, it doesn't feel that good to ME!" He yelled pointing a finger at Malik which in returned smirked. "Why the hell are you smirking at me?"

Malik held up his hands like claws and purred. "Your little welcome wagon is pulling me in." He jumped on the bed making it wave about filled with laughing and screaming teens.

"Malik!" Ryou yelled grabbing hold of the backboard of his bed. "Are you trying to kill us?"

The said teen stopped hopping about and sat crossed legged in the middle, his face a mask to what's he really hiding under it. "Well…" He put on a thought finger. "What if I say yes?"

Ryou's eye twitched. He grabbed his pillow and threw it directly at Malik's head. When he heard a thump and a crash he grinned. Ryou crawled over the ledge of the bed and said, mocking like, "That is what would happen."

Lavender eyes spun around as his mouth was hung open. The pillow was long gone just like his mind. After some time, he blinked and looked up. "Ryou…floor hurts."

"good!" Ryou replied. His tongue stuck out as he straighten up on the bed. "That's where you'll be sleeping if you want to sleepover."

Confusion struck his face but it quickly switched to happiness. "You mean I can stay?" Malik cheered sitting up and pumping his arms.

Ryou sighed nodding. Malik jumped up suddenly surprising the little hikari who stumbled back on the bed. "hey, what was that fo-" His voice was lost when he saw the Egyptian eyeing him. His tan fingers laying on the bed as his body hunched over. "Malik?"

Malik formed a toothy grin as he started to climb on top of the bed. Ryou's eyes widen as he scooted back. His fears rose when he realized something, Malik backed him into a corner.

"Malik, what are you doing?" He whimpered, the teen only huffed and crawled closer to him. "Malik, I'm going to get mad!"

The Egyptian didn't stop his movements, instead, sped them up. His arms on either side of the pale figure as Malik was looking straight into Ryou's red face. He licked his lips and blew on the hikari's neck.

"M-Malik?" Ryou shuddered out, he winced when Malik creased his cheek and touched his nose to the pale neck. A wet muscle licked at his skin which made Ryou stiff and holding down the moan that was climbing to freedom. "S-stop-Gah!"

Malik grinned, it was either the sound or the skin, but he loved it. But he wasn't done.

Ryou's shirt started to lift causing the teen to eep. Malik ignored the sound and harshly ripped the shirt over his head and flung it in the corner. His pale chest-like his hair- was the only thing bright in the darkness.

"Malik?" Ryou whispered out, his hand clenching the sheets into balls. Before he knew it, Malik tossed him on his back and hovered over him. "Stop, are you crazy? We're friends, dude!"

The Egyptian smirked in the darkness, his fangs glistened as he crashed his mouth onto the teen's chest and began to lick again. Long and quick strokes along the pale chest.

Ryou wiggled under the feeling, he never had anyone do this to him. Hell, he was still a virgin. "Malik!"

The Egyptian stopped and looked up. Licking his lips, he smiled. "Awe, what is it? I was enjoying my snack?"

"Get the hell off me you pervert!"

Malik pouted and dropped his head. "But I was licking up the butter."

"I'm going to call the cops and say I'm being rap-…wait, what?" Ryou blinked. "What butter?"

The Egyptian lifted his body a little off the other's and pointed at the pale bare chest under him. "From the popcorn. It got me hungry and I'm a sucker when it comes to wasting good food." He commented, his smiled returning as he sat up, the glow-in-the-dark writing visible in the darkness.

Ryou blushed and stared at the Egyptian blankly. He let out a growl and kicked the teen off him. "You were licking me! And ripped my shirt off! Now I look like one of those Thunder DownUnder men!" He shouted.

Malik giggled, "Then your one hell of a girly one at that."

"Shut up and give me a new shirt! Hell, give me my blanket, it's cold in here!" Ryou shouted louder then needed. He was mad, but hidden in that madness was embarrassment.

Tilting his head in confusion, Malik asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Ryou glared at him. "What do _you _think is wrong with me?" He spat out the word and turned away.

Malik blinked and thought for a second. Then he looked at Ryou's black sweat pants and blushed. "Oh No, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your time of the month."

The pale teen whipped his head around, total shook on his face. "Are you Crazy? I don't get those!"

"But your PMSing right now." Malik smiled petting his white head. "It's ok, you can tell me if you are. My sister gets them all the time and hits Marik all day long."

Ryou slapped his hand away, "Malik," he started in a stern voice. "There is a difference between your sister and me. One, she's a girl. Two, I'm not a female. Three, Do you really think I would of told you if I was a girl?"

Malik blinked and nodded. "I see it now."

"Good, how let's sleep-"

"You had a sex change! So Bakura was right!"

Trying so hard not to lock him outside his window and watch to see if he falls, Ryou sighed. "Malik, I was born a boy and grew up a boy. No change of any sorts."

The Egyptian grinned, again, his imaginary tail wagging away. "That's good, cause I don't want to sleep in the same bed with someone making it red."

Ryou glared at him, "Man, I'm pretty sure your drunk or something."

Malik grin. "I ain't enough cause your only pretty when I'm drunk." He smirked pointing at himself. "And I'm pretty bloody drunk!"

A slap was heard and Malik stumbled back. He pouted looking up at Ryou, "What was that for…" he shut up at the dark aura surrounding Ryou.

Ryou's eyes were dark and scary. "You're a prick, Malik!" He screamed making the teen flinched. "How the hell you think I'm not pretty?"

Malik whimpered, "Ryou, I was only joking."

"That wasn't funny! Hell, this whole night was a disaster since you came." Ryou backed away when Malik tried to touch him. "Don't touch me. Just leave."

"Ryou…" Malik stood up. He held his arms open and walked forward. Every step he took the pale teen stepped back.

"Get away!" Ryou screamed, tears in his eyes. He was back against a wall with Malik standing in front of him, his face the opposite from his. "Malik, leave me alone!"

"No." Malik's tone was stern yet, gentle. He embraced the hikari, "I didn't mean it, you know. Your to damn pretty, hell, beautiful. Yes, I'm a little drunk but that doesn't mean I don't want you to get mad at me." He pulled the teen away by arms length. "I tease you for a reason, you mean so much to me."

Ryou's body shook, his tears falling while staring into lavender ones. "I do?…" When Malik nodded, he broke down wrapping his arms around Malik's neck letting his tears roll down the tan skin.

Malik sighed rubbing his hand up and down Ryou's bare shaking back. "You know what else is beautiful on you?"

Ryou shook his head. The Egyptian grabbed his chin and pulled it up to be inches away from his face. "Those eyes," He whispered. Ryou felt every beat the hearts were making; Malik's so soft and sweet while his was a wild fire.

"It's like they draw me in." He spoke again not taking his eyes off the others. "So much like an angel, yet, to good to be on a mortal body."

Before he knew it, Ryou closed his eyes and stood on his toes. Malik smiled half closing his as he moved closer. The crash of lips sent them flying into a world of no returning. Ryou tugged on the blonde hair moaning into the kiss making it deeper.

Malik licked Ryou's lips grinning at the sweet taste it held. He ran his hands up and down the teen's hips and pushing closer to the teen. He loved this feeling, but, what was it he was feeling?

Ryou groaned, his body getting squished between a wall and a hard place. His brown orbs fluttered open and widen at the lavender eyes that looked clouded at him. They blinked, their attention no where else but him.

His body was getting hot, with a cold night like this, Malik thought he would be freezing, hell, he had no shirt on. Pulling back slightly-for mostly the lost of air-Malik breathed heavily watching Ryou do the same. He smirked diving under the pale neck again, nipping and tugging on the pale skin and hearing the moan that came after it.

Now he knew what was going on.

He stopped-much to Ryou's disappointment- and looked up. "Ryou…" When the said teen looked at him, his face flushed out and panting, he continued. "What's going on? Why are we doing this?"

Ryou blinked. He winced from the tight space between them and fell on Malik's shoulders, drawing the teen closer to his body. "Cause you said it felt good." Ryou whispered out, licking Malik's cheek. "And your so right about that."

Malik pulled back, blushing at the teen's new mood swing. "Really, why? Aren't we friends? Best for the matter of fact!"

The pale teen pouted placing his hands on Malik's chest. "Weird isn't it." He said, his voice going back to normal. "You're the drunk one, yet, you sound like the sober one out of us two." He giggled resting his head on the tan chest and listened. "Your heart is fluttering like a baby bird."

"Of course it is!" Malik tugged Ryou away and looked him straight in the eye. "Ryou, I don't want to do anything that would harm our friendship."

Ryou tilted his head smiling. "You won't harm it, in fact," Again he stole those lips for a second. When he pulled away he stuck his tongue out playfully. "In fact, I wouldn't mind if it was you."

Malik sighed rustling up the white hair. "Your so innocent. Anyone could take advantaged of that." He nipped at the lips with a smirk. "Including the Keeper of Crazyness."

Ryou giggled and moaned into the kiss. His hands found their way to the blonde hair and tugged at it causing the owner to growl. Malik dug his tongue though those pale lips, tasting every inch of the cave that was sweeter then he ever thought was possible. He wanted more though, more of that taste, that feeling, the sounds. He wanted it all.

But is he willing to pay the toll for such wants?

Tan hands rode down the spine where they played with the hem of Ryou's pants. The teen eeped when they slipped right in and poked at this backside.

"M-Malik-mynah!" Ryou moaned out braking the kiss. His head flipped back, letting out a long and husky moan causing Malik's mind to cloud over for more.

The Egyptian smirked lightly kissing a trail on the exposed skin. Every impact he made the more the teen shudder and whimper.

Pulling one of his hands out of the teen's pants Malik pushed him further against the wall not losing his pace on the skin. His mouth found a perfect place to play as it sucked the pink skin. The whole pale body moved up which he pushed back down so he could enjoy it more. With his tongue, he flicked at it.

Ryou bit his lower lip, the feeling was all to weird to him, yet, he wanted more. The hand in his pants squeezed his ass which in return cause the teen to fall backwards. _Damn it Malik! _He mentally screamed, his lips won't listen, he wanted to scream out but they were forbidden thanks to the Egyptian nipping at his sore nipples and tugging them so he would moan instead of speak. He searched for something to hold on to, but it was a flat empty wall, so that plan failed.

Malik smirked switching his attention away from the pink flesh and back to the trail he was making. The pale skin was like paper, a clean piece that you want to color all day long. He took the paper, now he needs to add some color.

Taking a peak at his handy work, Malik notice Ryou was either enjoying it or was in pain. If so, he can't stop, he wanted to see all of that angelic body glisten under him.

His kisses lead him to the area he wanted to save last. Lavender eyes blinked as they held a hint of amusement in them. Malik pulled up, his hand pressed against the wall to hold Ryou in place while he stole another hot hard kiss.

His mind was blank, Ryou was in a state of pure and total bliss. But, he still didn't feel the real thing.

"Ryou…" Malik whispered out, licking the pale lips as he moved away looking at Ryou's sweaty face, he really is getting turned on. A smirk danced around Malik's face as he jumped down. "Don't scream if you feel something…slippery on you, kay?" Malik warn slowly pulling down the sweatpants without the other noticing it till they were down to his feet.

Ryou looked down for a sec, "What do you me-Ah!" His head lopped backwards as his body made contact to the wall. Brown eyes closed shut at the feeling he was receiving. He whimpered, wiggling under the mouth that was enjoying it's snack.

Malik only could chuckle sending shook waves up Ryou member that was in his mouth. He loved the way the teen wiggled from the touches he made and the way he cried out his name when he sucked harder. When Malik sucked more of Ryou's member the teen coughed up a heart soaked moan before falling lower down the wall.

Malik took note of this and stopped his playing catching the pale angel. "Hey, you kay?"

Ryou laughed turning over, "What…you think?" His face was all flushed out. His bangs clung to his forehead like another layer of skin.

Malik formed a small smile brushing the bangs away, "How about we go to the bed?" He whisper right before kissing the wet forehead.

Without an answer Malik picked up the weak teen in his arms and dropping him on the bed causing him to bounce around. That smile didn't last long when he saw Ryou laying back breathing heavy with his chest exposed to him, not to mention the half falling pants that were long gone.

"Oh, Ryou." He purred climbing on top of the boy with one leg dangling off the side with Ryou's two.

Brown eyes widen staring straight into clouded lavender. "Malik…wait!"

A sly smile was plastered on his lips. "Awe, but we were having some fun." Malik dropped his groin on top of Ryou's making them yelp and sigh out in ecstasy. "See," Malik pulled up, one eye closed with pain thanks to the zipper scrapping against his own. "You still want more."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest but was silenced from his cock getting engulfed again. His head thrown back, he tried his best to control his body from lifting but he couldn't. The pale hands trickled down his stomach to the blonde locks that swayed for each tease Malik made. They tugged at the hair.

Malik winced and glared at the hikari. _You want to play games, fine, let's play games. _Malik pulled back, and chuckled at Ryou's whimper. He leaned foreword licking at Ryou's lips but backing off when Ryou reached in for a kiss. He did this a couple of times before the other got smart and wrapped his arms around his neck bringing him down for the kiss he played with and tasted himself.

It felt so good to him. But why was it painful? He finally has Ryou more closer then he ever wanted and they were right there, sharing kisses and losing themselves, but, why was he feeling this…this…_Oh My Ra, have I really fallen for him?_

The Egyptian pulled back right when Ryou nipped at his ear lope. Malik shuddered and stood up. Pushing the wet bangs out of his face, he blushed looking down. Yup, he _really _fallen for him. And his mind was finally following another's.

Ryou sat up, his head titled to one side watching Malik looking down at himself. When he looked up at the pale teen Ryou blushed and shifted under the stare. But it wasn't long till he felt his body getting lifted up and set upon the tan's lap. He yelped from his sensitive skin against the hard zipper that was holding back the beast.

Malik wrapped his arms around the waist and his hands trailed down to Ryou's ass. The little fingers went between the cheeks and pulled them apart. The teen whimpered digging his nails into the tan shoulders. Malik winced, but he continued pulling them apart far enough where he knows his hand can go in, but he needed something.

One hand disappeared from the pale's body and up to his face. The fingers tapped on his lips. "Suck." Malik instructed. Ryou did as he was told taking the fingers in his mouth and coated them as much as he could before Malik pulled them back out. "Good." He cooed returning his hand back with the other.

Already, he could feel the one in his lap tense. He knew this was going to hurt, he knew Ryou would be sore after this, but, he also knew the pale angel would love it.

The first finger slid right in without a problem. But when it came for the second Malik kissed the teen to distract him from the pain that already was showing on his face when it went in. The nails digging in his shoulder blades was becoming a bothersome.

Ryou began to whimper when another was pushed inside. Little tear buds formed in the corners of his eyes as he laid his head on Malik's while biting his lower lip from the pain in his lower half. He screamed out when Malik pushed through his last one and started to scissor.

The Egyptian tried his bet to make it less painful then needed but it was harder then he thought. After while, Malik peaked at the teen in his arms and sighed. He licked Ryou's neck as he pulled his fingers out with a pop.

The feeling of nothing felt weird. Ryou pushed himself back a little as he noticed the blonde reaching down to his jeans and zipping open the zipper and revealing his pulsing cock. Ryou eeped. Malik pulled him closer to him positioning him over his member.

"Don't worry," Malik whispered out. Grabbing his own member, Malik pointed it at the opening. "It won't hurt long." With that, he slammed upwards at the opening sending Ryou foreword on his chest. The teen was silently screaming into his skin.

It hurt! It was like his whole insides would rip apart. He wanted it to end, End all this and never feel it again.

His screams turn to soft whimpers when the pain decreased. The staff inside him pulsed and begged to be moved.

"Ryou," His voice was rough and hoarse. The arms around the other's waist tighten. He was getting impatient. He wanted to move, he wanted to go in the frenzy his mind was screaming for him to do. "Can I move?" He said in Ryou's ear that the teen shiver, which, made his member harden.

The white head nodded slowly on Malik's shoulder. His nails digging deeper in the skin as he felt his body lift up…

And then, it slammed down right on a spot that made him howl out in pure pleasure.

What a feeling! It was total bliss, no, ecstasy to the max! He wanted more, he wanted that spot to be hit over and over again till he was in a wheel chair rolling on Heaven's clouds.

Ryou purred, yet, his nails were still lodged deep into Malik's skin. He wanted him to move, damn it.

Malik's face was twisted from the hard space he was in and the blood that dripped down his shoulder like rain on glass. That sudden howl startled him but the purring was making him harder. The feeling was so good on him, even with the pain he still couldn't stop moaning at the hot cave over his member.

"Malik!" Ryou whined. He shifted his weight over more on the teen. Ryou swayed his hips, licked Malik's neck, and moaned into his ear. He wanted to feel more on that thrill but Malik wasn't serving him his order.

It wasn't long till the Egyptian caught on and grabbed a tight hold on the pale hips. Again, he lifted him up, and again, he slammed the teen down making him howl and cry out "More, More, More!"

Over and over, he listened to the whines and screams the other made.

Again and Again, did he hit his prostate with such force that the teen would scream out.

Little by little, Brown eyes were losing their vision and saw nothing but white.

More and more, was all he wanted when the pleasure was getting so much greater on them both.

Faster and faster, The Egyptian did when his time was running to a close.

Please and please, rang through his ears like nips in the cold.

Malik growled pushing Ryou down and thrusted at him from above. Limbs were pulled open as the inside was getting hotter and harder to move through. Ryou moaned and called out his name with every thrust that was made but, in those pleasure filled sounds was pain. His whole pale body was getting darker and wetter. The moon's light glisten off the sweat from both they're bodies as it rained onto each other from the harsh slams they caused.

Pale hands drawn up more blood on the tan shoulders making them dark brown and the crinsom rode down his fingers to his forearms. Ryou only had a second to glance at them till his head was thrown back from the rough stab at his prostate.

They were nothing but wild animals that first found out they were the only species left on earth.

Malik swore, jamming hard at Ryou's entrance. He was going to come very soon, but, he wants to go out in style.

Th Egyptian grunted as he leaned foreword to catch a long rough hard kiss before crashing into the teen one last time till all he saw was white. (And he was sure it wasn't just the pale angel's hair.)

Ryou's screamed ripped from his throat as he came all over them. The hot seed splashing over both chests and dripped down onto his. The screaming soon turned into horse panting as he laid back. His chest rising and falling in a quick pace.

Malik was still over him, his breathing coming out in nothing but gasps as he expelled all inside of the teen and collapsed on the pale chest. His blonde hair glued to his forehead making it difficult to see. Blinking, he looked up to see the angel's eyes water while his lips let out long sore air.

He tried to form a grin. Malik reached out his hand and stroked the sweaty cheek making the teen flutter his eyes open back into reality and stare at him weakly.

Ryou's face twisted in pain as Malik pushed himself up and slipping out his soft cock with a slippery 'pop'. Tired, he flopped down next to the white head and smiled petting the hair.

"Ryou." He whispered combing his fingers through the wet locks of the other.

"Yeah?" Ryou groaned in pain. His whole lower half was screaming at him! Oh, how he wished he had a ice pack with him.

Malik put his arm under his head and laid his head on top of it. He stared at Ryou with a straight face. The pale teen felt uncomfortable under that gaze and scoot back, which made him wince and whimper from the pain that shot up his thighs like bullets.

"Ryou…"

After some seconds the Egyptian smiled. "Let's do that again!" His answer was a pillow struck in his face. He pulled it off and pouted. "I take that as a maybe?"

* * *

**Me: So? How you like it?**

**Ayume: T_T and this is why I shouldn't let you read lemon comics after drinking red bull at night!**

**Bakura: And you still let her why?**

**Marik: Cause deep down inside, Ayume was screaming, "OH YEAH! Bring on the LEMON!"**

**Ayume: =blushes= I may be a yaoi fan but I wouldn't say something like that-**

**Me: Oh, Ayume. =Holds up the comic "Crimson Spell" (Dude, read this comic and I swear you'll have a nose bleed!)=**

**Ayume: OoO MINE! =snatches it and reads it in the corner= Ha...OH YEAH! Bring on the LEMON! =nose bleed=**

**Marik: =smirks and crosses his arms= I rest my case.**

**Bakura: Good, cause it seems like we still have one left.**

**Me: T_T Meanie!...=cough= I would LOVE to THANK all the READERS that REVIEWED and made my day! XD Free doujinshi for all! =passes them to the reviewers=**

**Marik and Bakura: =sighs= Please review or tell her how her lemon was.**


End file.
